


Adoxography

by DolleyAntoinette



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, It doesn't have a plot just a clusterfuck of emotions from Berkut, Not really anything tbh doesn't even make much sense, Poetic, Up for interpretation, it's not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolleyAntoinette/pseuds/DolleyAntoinette
Summary: Beautiful writing on a subject of little or no importance.





	Adoxography

Pure.  
Innocent.  
Precious.

Rinea was so delicate…

Berkut took one look at the girl at the ball and knew far more than words could say.  
He knew she was unsullied, gods, who wouldn’t get that?! One look at the girl and you could tell she was clean of anything immoral in her life.  
The girl did no wrong, she always did as told, never argued, never yelled, never got angry- Correct, she got angry she just never showed it-, never hurt anyone or anything and had no intentions to ever do so.

He knew from the moment the two interacted that she was a virgin, he wouldn’t be surprised if she never kissed a boy, even the most idiotic of people could tell she was untouched.  
The idea was downright unthinkable, precious, little Rinea stripping down and opening her legs for a boy that wasn’t him? Only the lewdest of perverts could imagine such a thing.

She was a clean slate and he loved that.  
Berkut loved knowing that his empress did no wrong.  
She had no blood on her hands, and that was far more than he could say.  
And yet, she loved him too, she stood by him in war. She did nothing but sit in his tent all the day doing nothing. But that was more than enough.

Rinea was delightful, really, she was.  
Too good to be true. Beautiful, kind, intelligent, soft, clean… Was there any fault in this angel on earth?!  
She was like a princess from a storybook his mother would have read him as a boy. She was his dream girl, perfect in every aspect.

He had never felt true emotions until he met her.  
He had never felt true love until he kissed her hand at the party.  
He had never felt true anger until she muttered something about her mother slapping her repeatedly when she didn’t answer her straight away.  
He had never felt true fear until he had to leave home without her and spent the whole trip fearing over how she was treated.  
He had never felt true disappointment until he found out that she was poor.

What kind of prince would marry a girl whose father was an alcoholic deviant who wasted his family’s money on gambling and prostitutes, and whose mother was a delusional hag who clung onto whatever dignity she had left and ruined it in the process. What kind of prince fell in love with a girl that had nothing but a name, and a hated name at that. She wasn’t perfect. But oh gods, he loved her and what kind of prince let other people chose who he would marry?  
He loved her, he loved her, he loved her, and he wasn’t letting stuck up nobles say otherwise.

She was his empress.  
His princess.  
His queen.  
His everything.  
His little ingénue.

It’s a shame that his little lady love was so useless to him in the end.


End file.
